


Walk-In Meetings and Cheshire Grins

by FanDreams01



Series: What's better than volleybois and fairytales? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa appears too for like a minute, POV Alternating, prince!Kozume Kenma, slight yakulev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanDreams01/pseuds/FanDreams01
Summary: “Prince Kenma is looking to get married.” Yaku answered, beginning to walk once more.“Okay,” Kuroo replied, dragging out the ‘o’. “And what does that have to do with me?”“For the next week, there’s an open invitation to talk to him, for anyone who wants to. You could ask for help.” Yaku explained.~~~Kenma’s father is making him get married, Kuroo’s looking for a way out of an abusive home life, and they both end up with what they want and more.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: What's better than volleybois and fairytales? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136783
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Walk-In Meetings and Cheshire Grins

Kenma didn’t look up from his console as he headed to the dining table for dinner. He’d found it abandoned in the woods some years ago, along with a bag full of games. Kenma never bothered to wonder what poor Reg-Worlder, someone from outside the Enchanted Realm that started at the forest’s edge, had wandered in and lost it.

It provided him with a sense of entertainment much better than the one the books in the library gave him. And he’d kept it working by abusing his power and having the royal mages use lightning magic to charge it.

“Kenma,” his father cleared his throat, and Kenma sighed, setting down his game.

“Yes father?”

“I was thinking…” 

Kenma groaned, it was never good when his father started thinking. His mother was the brains behind the operation, and Kenma doubted his father would be able to govern the kingdom without her. “It’s high time you get married. I was thinking of holding a ball.”

Kenma choked on his spit. “Father, I really don’t want to.”

“Nonsense, Kenma,” His father denied. “As much as you enjoy your games, I can’t allow you to keep living in your own world. You are of age now.”

Kenma pursed his lips and thought for a minute. He really didn’t want to get married, at least not to some stranger. If the person shared his passion for gaming or something, perhaps kenma would consider it. But he doubted most people in the Enchanted Realm even knew what a gaming console was.

“How about this,” Kenma finally came up with a proposal. “Balls are overrated, and you wouldn’t want me marrying someone I’d be unhappy with, simply because we seemed to get along for one night. How about, for one week, we open the palace to… suitors… and they will each have a chance to talk to me however many times a week they wish to, but only once a day. Then I can chose one.”

Kenma’s father contemplated the offer for a moment, but Kenma’s mother, who had been silently observing the conversation until that point, placed her hand over her husband’s and replied for him. “Wonderful idea, Kenma, we will draft a declaration tonight.”

Kenma nodded, and then began to eat. 

He wondered what he’d just gotten himself into.

~~~

Kuroo huffed, digging into the floor harder as he tried to scrub the potion stains out of Daishou’s magic lab.

It was his least favorite of the very long list of chores Daishou gave him everyday, and Kuroo found himself resenting a mother he could barely remember for selling him to the witch in return for “true love.”

Daishou had later, as in a few years later, told Kuroo that the potion didn’t last forever, so Kuroo found the exchange completely useless.

The door opened and Daishou stepped in. The man gave a hateful look towards Kuroo before purposefully dumping the potion in his hand right next to him.

Kuroo hissed and scrambled back, not knowing what the potion did. A scar on his back tingled in phantom pain from the time Daishou poured an acidic potion on him. He glared up at the witch and pointedly asked, “Was that really necessary?”

Daishou smirked, “No, but it was fun.”

Kuroo let out a huff of air but refrained from saying anything. He’d learned his lesson long ago about talking back. Electing to ignore the man, Kuroo dunked his brush into the bucket near him and began scrubbing at the floor with renewed vigor. He liked to pretend it was Daishou’s face.

The man busied himself around the lab for a few minutes, grabbing jars off the shelf on the right wall and beginning the mixing process, before he came over and kicked Kuroo’s side.

Kuroo tightened his grip on the brush, his lips thinning so he didn’t let out a grunt - he wouldn’t give Daishou the satisfaction. He peered up. “Can I help you?”

“I’m going out of town for awhile. I don’t know when I’ll be back. Make sure you behave yourself.” Daishou informed him.

Kuroo tried to keep himself from visually perking up. It was always great when Daishou left, sure Kuroo still had chores, but there was no one around to make them harder or punish him if he didn’t do them fast enough. “When are you leaving?”

Daishou watched him with narrowed eyes, so clearly Kuroo had failed in his endeavour to remain discreet. “Tomorrow morning. I’ll have a list of new chores waiting for you, so get your current ones done by the end of the day.”

Kuroo nodded, groaning internally. According to said list, he still had to finish scrubbing the floor, re-organize the lab, cook dinner and clean the creepy haunting attic with a ghost that tries to kill Kuroo every time he enters.

“Have fun,” Daishou sneered before leaving.

Kuroo sighed, refocusing on his work.

At least he’d have some freedom tomorrow.

~~~

Daishou was gone by the time Kuroo woke up, a fact which he was grateful for as Kuroo did not have the energy to put up with his warden after staying up until midnight trying not to be suffocated by a ghost while cleaning.

Kuroo really needed to find a way to make peace with it if he was going to stay. Not that he had a choice; the curse Daishou put on him when he was a child prevented Kuroo from staying away from Daishou for too long. It was the reason Daishou never left for more than a week and a half, the curse was erratic and while sometimes it kicked in before then, it was a certainty that by a week and a half Kuroo would be in excruciating pain. If left too long, Kuroo could die.

He’d only made the mistake of trying to run away once, and when the curse had kicked in Kuroo had been forced to come crawling back, stripped of even more of his dignity.

The morning Daishou left, Kuroo decided he didn’t feel like cooking and prepared to head into town, when a knock came at the door.

Kuroo fastened his ragged hood and opened to find his best friend Yaku standing there, bright red cloak and all, fist raised in preparation to knock once more.

Kuroo had met Yaku during his run away stint, the other had been on his way to visit his grandma and Yaku had helped him for as long as he could. They’d stayed in contact since then, Yaku remaining displeased about Kuroo’s situation over the yars, perhaps even only growing more angry about it.

“What’s up, Yaku?” Kuroo asked, leaning on the door frame. “Daishou isn’t here if you want to come in.”

“No thanks,” Yaku denied, grabbing Kuroo’s wrist and dragging him out of the house.

Kuroo blinked in shock, making sure to reach back and close the door behind him. “What’s going on? Did something happen to your grandma? Lev?”

Yaku paused, light pink crawling up his neck. “Why are you asking about the stupid wolf?”

Kuroo smirked, oh how he enjoyed teasing Yaku. “No reason, you just seem urgent. Seriously, what’s up?”

“Prince Kenma is looking to get married.” Yaku answered, beginning to walk once more.

“Okay,” Kuroo replied, dragging out the ‘o’. “And what does that have to do with me?”

“For the next week, there’s an open invitation to talk to him, for anyone who wants to. You could ask for help.” Yaku explained.

“Help? With what? Daishou? Yaku, why would I drag the royal family into this? Would they even do anything? And you know Daishou would kill me if I talked to anyone, we keep you and Lev a secret for a reason.” Kuroo questioned, bewildered.

Yaku sighed. “Look, Kuroo, you know I hate that you stay with him. He treats you horribly, and I’m pretty sure me or Lev would have killed him if it weren’t for that stupid curse he put on you. So, maybe, if you tell the prince and he’s sympathetic… he can do something?” Yaku trailed off, seeming helpless. 

It was clear the plan was not fully developed, but Kuroo appreciated the thought.

“Yaku, we don’t know the first thing about the prince.” Kuroo argued.

“Which is why this is a perfect opportunity to try. He’s open to talking to anyone for the next seven days, and you can talk to him everyday,” Yaku said, beginning to lay out what Kuroo should do. “Figure out if he’d be willing to help, and then talk to him about it.”

Kuroo sighed. “It… seems like it could work.” He looked at Yaku, who’s eyes were pleading. Yaku rarely let himself show vulnerability like that, the last time had been when hunters came after Lev. 

“Fine,” Kuroo relented. “But I don’t have anything to wear.”

~~~

And so, Kuroo found himself standing outside the palace’s towering walls in clothes Lev’s sister Alisa had apparently been making for him without him knowing. How the woman got his measurements Kuroo had no idea.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Kuroo grumbled to himself before stepping into the crowded area full of bustling young men and women alike.

“Hello, are you here to see the prince?” A woman with long, light brown hair and a tired smile stepped up to Kuroo.

He nodded confidently. “Sure am.”

“Alright, please just step into line,” she instructed. “Do not exit unless completely necessary because you will have to go to the back once more if you do.”

Kuroo wondered how many people she and the other staff had had to fight on that policy so far.

“Thank you,” He offered her a smile.

Kuroo waited for two hours, transitioning between sitting and standing as the line waited for suitors to finish their session with the prince. Most came out grumbling or angry, while others looked disappointed.

The few who came out in a mostly good mood would shrug and say, “he’s quiet” when asked.

Kuroo couldn’t blame the prince. In all likelihood, the reason for this was because of the king and queen. He couldn’t imagine that if the prince himself wanted to get married he wouldn’t already have a spouse in mind.

Finally it was his turn.

Kuroo was led through the castle and to a sitting room, where Prince Kenma lounged on couch with two guards behind him. Kuroo took the couch opposite.

The prince didn’t look up from whatever he held in his hand, his blond hair curtaining his face from view if you weren’t standing in front of him. Kuroo peered at the object curiously, wondering what had him so captivated.

Kuroo gapped. “Is that a PSP?” 

Kuroo hadn’t seen one of those since Daishou had taken him from the Reg-World, and even then they had been a new model and not many kids who lived near Kuroo could afford them.

The prince glanced up for a moment, face slightly more interested than a moment before. “You know what this is?”

Kuroo opened his mouth to reply, before pausing. He didn’t know how much to say, the prince was a complete stranger and Kuroo was here to investigate for the most part. Plus, most people in the Enchanted Realm had no idea about anything technological.The few times he’d tried talking about Reg-World stuff with Yaku and Lev he’d received only blank looks.

“I’ve heard about it, from some Reg-Worlders who wandered in. Never seen one,” Kuroo casually responded. There was a moment of silence. “What game are you playing?” He finally asked.

“It’s an RPG. a ‘roleplaying game.’” Kenma responded. “I’m fighting a dragon.”

“Impressive,” Kuroo grinned. 

Kenma shrugged, expression remaining passive. “Not really, I’ve played it five times.”

Kuroo blinked, “Do you not have any more?” He couldn’t see any other reason to repetitively play a game.

Kenma shrugged. “I only have the ones I found with it. And that wasn’t a lot.”

That made sense, Kuroo supposed, most people chose not to venture into the Reg-World due to it being so different. 

“That kinda sucks, but at least you seem to enjoy them. I prefer books.” Kuroo tried to keep the conversation going, though Prince Kenma seemed content with the silence. “Mostly informative stuff, love to keep learning.”

It gave him ways to stay alive, at least. Most of the books Kuroo read were Daishou’s potion books. He never knew if he would need an elixir to heal himself.

He’d even found the curse Daishou had put on him, once, but the counterspell was too advanced for Kuroo and the only other cure was true love’s kiss.

Kenma hummed in acknowledgement, and from the surprised look the guards exchanged, Kuroo took that as an achievement.

Perhaps he could begin his investigation. He knew the prince was quiet and he liked Reg-World games, but that was all this small exercise of rebellion had given him.

“Prince Kenma, may I ask you a question?”

Kenma sighed, “drop the formality please. And, why not. This line can’t be worse than any of the others.”

Kuroo spluttered. A line? As in pick up line? “What? No- I- I was going to ask about what you thought of magic?”

Kenma blinked. “Oh… sorry. Um… it depends on what you mean. Is it bad? I wouldn’t say inherently, it depends on the person using it. Does it give people more privilege? I suppose, but I don’t think it should.”

“A surprisingly in depth answer,” The tease slipped past Kuroo’s lips before he could stop it and his eyes widened. Had he just indirectly insulted the prince?

Kenma shot him an unamused look before returning to his game.

Kuroo stayed quiet, not sure what to say.

Thankfully, a knock came at the door and the woman from before entered to let Kuroo know his time with Kenma was up.

When he was halfway to the door Kenma initiated conversation for the first time. “What’s your name?”

Everyone seemed to freeze, the staff staring at their prince in surprise.

Kuroo was hesitating. Should he…? No, better not to, just in case.

Kuroo gave Kenma a wide grin. “That’s for me to know.” He left before Kenma could say anything in response.

~~~

The second day, Kuroo steps into the room and Kenma actually looked at him for a moment before returning to his game.

“Is that all you do?” Kuroo asks, curiously. “Not that it’s a bad thing, it’s just that too much screen time makes it harder to sleep.”

Or so his mom would tell him before the exchange.

Kenma paused briefly, eyes narrowing, but Kuroo could see a playful glint. “No one asked, Cheshire. Besides, who am I to trust you? Only a Reg-Worlder could tell us.”

Kuroo paused. Because, 1. Technically he is a Reg-Worlder, though his mom could have been lying to him as all parents do to get kids to do or not do something, and 2. “Cheshire?”

Kenma shifted slightly. “You won’t tell me your name. I have to call you something.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. Technically, the prince could choose to keep thinking of and referring to him as a nameless suitor. “Why Cheshire?”

“Your grin,” Kenma quietly explained, already beginning to turn back to his game. “It reminded me of the Cheshire Cat.”

Kuroo snorted. “Alright, I guess I can conceded to that.” They sat for a moment before Kuroo got an idea.

Quickly, he reached out and snagged the PSP from Kenma, who let out an affronted cry. The guards blinked, but didn’t seem to deem him a threat for it until Kenma ordered them to.

“Cheshire give that back!” Kenma demanded.

“Nope,” Kuroo popped the ‘p’, giving Kenma a cheeky smile. “We’re going to do something else, today.” He glanced at the PSP and made sure to save the game before closing it. “What do you do other than gaming?”

Kenma raised an eyebrow, face deadpan. “You realize we only have 5 minutes left right?”

Kuroo froze. He had, in fact, forgotten. He thought for a moment. “Then we can just play 20 questions. I’ll go first: What’s your favorite animal?”

Kenma squinted at him disbelievingly before sighing. “You’ll give me back my PSP if I do this?” At Kuroo’s nod he answered the question. “Cats. What’s your name?”

Kuroo tutted, “Not how the game works,  _ kitten _ .”

“I think that’s exactly how 20 questions works.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Not that game,  _ my _ game.” Kuroo hadn’t realized there’d been a game until this second. He rolls with it. “I’ll tell you my name at the end of the week.”

Kenma huffed, puffing his cheeks slightly. “Can I at least get a hint?”

“Fine, I’ll give you a hint everyday,” Kuroo laughed and then thought for a moment. “It’s the same color as my hair.”

Kenma’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment in thought before he gave up.

They continued the game until the woman, who Kuroo had found out was named Kaori, came to retrieve Kuroo, sending in the next suitor.

“Your PSP, my Prince,” Kuroo teased, mock bowing as he handed Kenma the game.

“Thanks,” Kenma responded dryly.

~~~

On the third day, Kenma held the meetings in the palace library. It had been two days since the attempted courtships started and he was already over it.

And the only candidate he found interesting had yet to show up. Kenma tried not to feel disappointed.

It was after yet another meeting of minimum forced politeness and dealing with horrible pick up lines that Cheshire appeared, dark hair seeming even more messy than usual.

“You’re later than usual,” Kenma murmured. The first two days Cheshire had met with him around noon, and it was well into evening now.

Cheshire smiled sheepishly and explained, “Had to catch up on some chores this morning.”

Kenma nodded slightly. And when Cheshire went to continue speaking, he winced. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy Cheshire’s conversations, but Kenma’s social meter had run dry awhile ago and he didn’t know how much more he could take.

Cheshire seemed to notice. “Something wrong?”

Kenma shrugged. “People have been annoying. Not really in the mood to talk.”

Cheshire nodded in understanding. “I can imagine, with how many people you see a day. The line seemed shorter today, but I did get here late.” He paused and then offered, “We can just… sit if you want.”

Kenma glanced up from his game, seeing that the offer was sincere; Cheshire didn’t seem displeased or disappointed. “Thanks.”

Cheshire wandered the library for a minute before picking a book off the shelf and sitting down to read. Kenma snuck a glance at the cover and almost snorted. ‘Alice In Wonderland.’

When Kaori came to retrieve Cheshire the man stood and went to return the book, but Kenma stopped him. “You can borrow it if you want.” It was the least he could offer, since they hadn’t spoken much.

Cheshire looked at the book and then him, before smiling, seeming softer than Kenma had seen him before. “Thanks. Your hint today is: an appendage on your favorite animal.”

Kenma watched him leave, wondering what the hell kind of hint that was.

~~~

On the fourth day, Cheshire arrived at the time he had the first two days, and kenma actually looked forward to the conversation they would hold to make up for the other day’s silence - it helped that since less people were arriving, Kenma’s meetings were being extended for larger periods of time. Perhaps he’d engage more.

His hope went down the drain, when not two minutes into the meeting Kaori interrupted, saying someone was there to see Cheshire.

Kenma kept his expression carefully blank as a boy with fluffy looking brown hair stepped in. A friend? Brother? … Secret boyfriend Cheshire was cheating on with Kenma in secret?

No, technically they weren’t dating, and Cheshire didn’t seem the type to do such a thing.

And then it turned out Cheshire didn’t know the boy.

A threat? Were they here for him or Cheshire?

Wrong again. The boy was looking for his friend.

Cheshire, apparently a bleeding heart, turned to kenma. “Hey, Kenma, you could help him right? Offer him transport?”

Kenma glanced at Cheshire, debating for a moment. His parents might get mad at him for lending - or, technically giving as Kenma doubted the boy would be able to return it - a carriage to someone. But Cheshire was giving him an almost pleading look and apparently Kenma was becoming weak to the boy. 

“I guess it wouldn’t be a problem,” he finally muttered, grabbing a peace of paper to write down instructions for the staff.

The boy left with a thank you, and took Cheshire with him. The interaction had taken up all of their time together, and kenma tried not to feel bitter. He shouldn’t be upset about helping one of his citizens, but by the way he acted and was dressed, Kenma guessed he was a Reg-Worlder and not from the Enchanted Realm.

After his next meeting Kaori paused before leaving. “Your suitor -” she didn’t need to clarify which one, the staff all knew Kenma was only interested in one. “- asked me to tell you his given name starts with a ‘t’.”

Kenma’s mind raced with the possibilities of what it could be as he suffered through the meetings that followed.

~~~

Kuroo would admit to feeling slightly disappointed with the last two days. It wasn’t that he didn’t mind the comfortable silence he and Kenma had enjoyed on the third day, but he missed the snarky remarks he could draw out of the other boy.

So Kuroo made sure to get the rest of his chores done the night after he and Kenma had helped the boy who was looking for his friend in order to get there early the last few days.

Yaku had watched him bustle around the house and commented, “I haven’t seen you move this fast to do chores ever. You really like this guy, don’t you?”

Kuroo had paused, and realized that yes, in fact, he did like Prince Kenma. At some point it had stopped being about the investigation and leaving Daishou, and Kuroo had fallen for the prince.

Oh dear.

So, on the fifth day, Kuroo arrived at his usual time, though he purposefully did so. He could have arrived earlier if he’d rushed, but now he found himself dreading seeing kenma.

It wasn’t that liking him was a bad thing, but Kuroo didn’t know if Kenma liked him. The other usually remained on his PSP, aside from when kuroo had taken it, and didn’t show any visible interest. 

There was also the matter of Daishou, though Kuroo had come to the conclusion after yesterday that Kenma would gladly help if he could. He just needed to figure out how to tell the prince.

“Is your name Tynan?” Kenma asked when he entered the courtyard, that day’s meeting area.

Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed. “What? No. Good guess though.” he chuckled, “I guess we could make this your hint: the first two were about my family name.”

Kenma scowled, and Kuroo registered the other had put away his PSP. “That’s a clarification, I don’t think it should count.”

Kuroo smirked. “Why don’t we ask your guards?” he looked at the two guards standing behind Kenma. “What do you two think? Hint or no?”

They shifted slightly, and only answered when Kenma pointedly looked at them over his shoulder, silently allowing their input.

“I… I believe it counts, sire.” The one on the left answered verbally, her partner nodding along.

Kuroo gave a cry of triumph, the tension from earlier easing out of him. “I told you.”

Kenma pouted slightly, his hand twitching toward his PSP before he stopped himself. Kuroo wondered why he was making an effort to remain off of it.

“Whatever,” Kenma grumbled. “How are you enjoying the book?”

Kuroo shrugged, “it’s good. I can return it tomorrow if you’d like.”

“If you want.”

The following silence was comfortable, and Kuroo found he didn’t mind that they weren’t talking.

“Do you know magic?” Kenma asked, and Kuroo looked at him in surprise. The prince seemed to shrink a little under his gaze. “It’s just, you asked about what I thought of it the first day.”

Now would be the perfect time to tell Kenma.

“A little,” Kuroo admitted. “I know how to make certain potions.”

He found he couldn’t bring himself to speak of Daishou just yet. All his interactions with Kenma thus far had been the first time in years that something in Kuroo’s life had remained untouched by the witch. And he selfishly wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.

He would tell Kenma tomorrow.

~~~

The curse kicked in, and Kuroo could barely drag himself out of bed before collapsing in excruciating pain.

He did not go to see Kenma on the sixth day.

~~~

Kenma waited and waited through increasingly boring meetings; he was surprised so many suitors hadn’t given up.

Cheshire never showed up.

He hoped the other wasn’t one of the suitors who had.

~~~

Yaku found him on the ground and swore up a storm, hauling Kuroo back into bed before making himself busy caring for him. Lev showed up eventually in the form of a wolf and curled up with Kuroo.

He did not go see Kenma on the seventh day.

~~~

Cheshire still did not come, and Kenma found himself even more disappointed.

When the evening came, kenma is approached by his father.

“Have you found a spouse, my boy?”

The only person who came to mind was Cheshire, but he hadn’t appeared and Kenma didn’t even know his name.

“No,” He breathed out dejectedly, and went to his room.

His father watched him leave quietly. He could tell something was wrong with his son. He wondered if this had been a good idea after all.

Kenma burrowed under his heaviest blankets, crying silently. 

What did he do wrong? He’d tried to be more open with Cheshire, and apparently that had failed.

He wondered why he even let himself get attached.

Kaori entered the room silently. The maid had been with the palace for almost as long as Kenma had been alive and she was the only one he would trust to see him in moments of weakness. 

She sat on the edge of his bed and put a hand on his shoulder through the blankets. “You should not give up. That boy was as smitten for you as you are of him. I’m sure there is a reason.”

“You think?” kenma croaked, peering out from under his mountain. If Kaori thought so, he would believe her.

The woman nodded determinedly. “I know.”

Kenma would look.

~~~

Daishou arrived home the next day, and Yaku and Lev quickly escaped through the back door before the witch could see them.

The effect was immediate, the pain eases and Kuroo’s tense, spasming muscles relax.

Daishou was in his room in an instant, face blank. “Do I want to know why my spies tell me you’ve been sneaking into the palace?”

Kuroo froze.

“I allow you to hang around with that village boy and his stray dog, but I draw the line at the prince.” Daishou grabbed Kuroo and dragged him out of the bed.

Kuroo struggled, panicking as Daishou dragged him through the house, throwing him into the basement.

He grunted in pain as he toppled down the stairs, landing heavily on his side. 

Daishou slammed the door closed, and the lock clicked.

He never even got to tell Kenma his name.

~~~

The third day after the courtship meetings ended, Kenma feels increasingly frustrated. Why did he have to be the prince of such a large kingdom?

They’d been traveling since the day after, in search of Cheshire, and kenma was beginning to wonder if they’d ever find him.

“Sire, there is a cottage up ahead.” His couchman called back.

Kenma leaned out the window and saw that there was indeed a cottage built into a tall, wide, twisting oak tree. 

“Stop there,” he ordered and when the carriage pulled to a stop he leapt out, walking over and knocking on the door.

A tall, lanky boy with silver hair opened it. “Can I help you?” 

“I am Prince Kenma, do you live here?” Kenma asked.

The boy’s eyes widened, and he ushered Kenma in. “No, my friend and I are here visiting his grandma. Yaku! Mrs. Morisuke! You have a visitor!”

“Who is it?” A boy with strawberry blonde hair entered the room before freezing. “Oh shit.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow. That was not typically how he was greeted when citizens recognized him. “Hello,” he answered dryly.

The boy, Kenma was guessing Yaku, blushed. “My apologies, my prince.”

Kenma nodded politely to dismiss the boy’s worry. “I am looking for someone.” He stated bluntly.

“Kuroo?” The silver haired boy who opened the door blurted.

Kenma stared for a moment, thinking. Kuroo… that meant black tail. His mind flashed to the hints Cheshire had given him. “Yes, I’m looking for Kuroo.” The name rolls off his tongue and feels right.

Yaku scowled. “Way to go, Lev.”

“What did I do wrong?” Lev questioned, affronted.

Yaku sighed and then turned to Kenma. “He lives near here, but you need to know something,”

And so, Kenma learned about Daishou and Kuroo’s curse from not the man himself but his best friend. Kenma does not know how to feel about that, but suddenly Kuroo’s questions about magic and refusal to give his name make sense.

“I don’t care.” Kenma said when Yaku had finished. “I have royal mages that can lift the curse, and I won’t let him stay there.”

Yaku and Lev watched him for a moment and then looked at each other, silently communicating.

“Oh, you boys,” A voice suddenly piped up and they turn to see Mrs. Morisuke standing there, leaning against her cane. “Let the poor boy go see Kuroo, Akaashi knows the lad needs some company right now.”

Yaku’s brows pinched. “Why? What did you see Grandma?” 

Lev leaned over to whisper, “She can scry.”

Kenma barely nodded, keeping his attention on the elderly woman.

“Daishou’s got him in the basement. He found out about Kuroo leaving.”

Yaku growled and whirled to face kenma. “Alright, I’ll take you to see him.”

~~~

Kuroo could hear some kind of ruckus from above, there was banging and yelling, but he couldn’t make out words.

Had a deal with a client gone wrong? It served Daishou right if so. But Kuroo wondered if the man would take it out on him by keeping him in the basement longer.

Suddenly, the lock clicked above and Kuroo turned his attention from the ceiling to the door as it swung open.

Kenma stood there, breath heaving and wide eyed.

“Kenma?” Kuroo asked in shock.

Kenma looked at him and his shoulders sagged. “Kuroo.”

Kuroo blinked, wondering how the other learned his name before he clearly heard Yaku’s voice shout, “hurry it up!”

Ah.

Kenma jerked his head. “Come on.”

Kuroo scrambled to his feet, and climbed the stairs two at a time. Despite the situation, he couldn’t keep himself from shooting Kenma a grin. “Bet this is a lot more than your used to. RPG game scenarios better than the real thing?”

Kenma gave him a playful glare as they made their way through the house. “They definitely involve less energy. And don’t include people I care about in danger?”

Kuroo paused. “You… care about me?”

Kenma glanced at him, hesitated, and then leaned up to give Kuroo a chaste kiss. “Yeah, now let’s go, while your wolf friend deals with the witch.”

~~~

Later, they waited as patiently as they could while a royal mage ran an analysis on Kuroo.

They came back with merely a shrug and a slightly disappointed voice, “We cannot detect any curse.” The mage added, hopefully, “We can still perform the spell just in case?”

Kuroo wondered what the deal with that was.

But more importantly, Kuroo remembered what he read. The counterspell or true love’s kiss.

Well then.

“It would make me feel better,” Kenma admitted, and Kuroo allowed the mage to perform the counterspell, but he knew it wasn’t needed.

“So,” Kuroo drawled. “Are we getting married or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> In the last scene, the mage was acting weird because they were just happy Kenma called on them for something actually important and not to charge his PSP.  
> Day four's scene is a hint to a project me and a friend are currently collaborating on, keep an eye out if you're interested in an Iwaoi fairy tale AU.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
